


Votos de (un tipo de) amor

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Las Vegas Wedding, Light Angst, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que se ha unido por genética en el caos universal, que no lo separe nadie, Ria incluida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Votos de (un tipo de) amor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ficción. Nada de esto es cierto.

**Votos de (un tipo de) amor**

 

Es octubre, y en el punto álgido de la temporada de bodas, Tom y Ria asisten a una.

Ria es quien se declara amiga de la novia (“¡Las mejores amigas en el mundo!”, para quien quiera escucharlas cuando se abrazan y pegan las mejillas frente a la cámara), y en contraste, Tom ‘asiste’, a su modo, porque llega tarde y se retira temprano, alegando para lo uno y lo otro que Bill está enfermo y lo _necesita_.

Así que Ria acepta, aprieta un poco la mandíbula pero de sus labios no se desdibuja la sonrisa amplia que ha llevado a lo largo de la ceremonia y recepción.

Sonrisa que se desgasta conforme transcurre el evento, pero que vuelve a resurgir en todo su esplendor cuando es ella quien se encuentra en el momento y lugar indicado para que el ramo de rosas blancas caiga en sus manos.

Para ella, es no _una_ sino La Señal.

 

_Es una combinación entre el humo del porro que se han fumado, el champagne de importación que todavía burbujea en su garganta, y el spray en el cabello de Bill. También hay ciertos atisbos de las hamburguesas con papas fritas y refresco de cola que pidieron al servicio de habitación apenas instalarse en el hotel, pero los efluvios de comida no superan a los de las tres botellas vacías que descansan en su terraza._

_De noche, y admirando la vista del piso dieciséis que abarca una gran cantidad de los casinos de Las Vegas, Tom y Bill coinciden en una opinión: El panorama es impresionante, pero la compañía… insuperable._

_Y pronto será turno de darle uso a sus recién estrenadas identificaciones que los declaran mayores de edad en USA y festejar con retraso su cumpleaños número veintiuno._

_Ninguno de los dos puede esperar._

 

—… es como si de pronto todas mis amistades en Facebook se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para casarse y tener hijos. —Por encima de su taza de café, Ria lanza el último dardo—. ¿No te pasa lo mismo?

—¿Eh? —Abstraído en su somnolencia, Tom oculta un bostezo detrás de su puño—. No lo sé. No me he fijado. No es como si revise Facebook siquiera una vez a la semana.

—Oh.

—Pero si lo piensas, es normal. Tus amigas ya están por cumplir los treinta años, poco más o menos, y su reloj biológico debe estar sonando con un fuerte tic-tac.

—Ya… Es que ahora que lo dices…

Antes de pronunciar una palabra más, Bill aparece en la cocina e interrumpe lo que ella había esperado, era un primer acercamiento a la idea de formalizar un tanto más lo suyo.

Oportunidad arruinada, mejor suerte para la próxima.

 

_Hay alcohol de por medio, evidentemente; mucho alcohol, y Tom hace correr ríos de líquido amargo y frío por su garganta y la de Bill._

_A pesar de su desconocimiento, piden sitio en una mesa de póker amateur, y al cabo de dos horas sus pérdidas son superiores a sus ganancias, aunque no por mucho. No es como si les importe, su objetivo no es otro que pasarla bien y divertirse como nunca antes._

_Así que cuando Bill mira por encima de su hombro y se encuentra con una procesión de al menos diez hombres disfrazados de Elvis, basta una señal para que Tom apure su bebida y se deje llevar de la mano de su gemelo a la salida._

_Ahora la comitiva con rumbo desconocido tiene dos miembros más._

 

Ria vuelve a la carga un par de meses después, justo después de pasar su cumpleaños. Y no es que se trate de una crisis de la edad porque es ella, y no sus amigas, quien se está rezagando en la lista de comprometidas próximas a casarse, pero… Siempre un ‘pero’ al que le da vueltas y que no conduce a nada.

Supone ella, es comprensible que Tom no se haya puesto sobre una rodilla y haya pedido su mano en matrimonio. Apenas dos meses atrás que cumplió veinticinco, y para él la vida no tiene los mismos matices y significados que para el resto del mundo. No con un gemelo que actúa como adolescente y le convence de que así están bien, pero ese es otro tema muy diferente y por hoy, Ria no se va a adentrar ahí.

En su lugar, se sume en la autocompasión, porque a su modo de verlo, no es justo que por encontrarse en una relación con un hombre tres años menor que ella, tenga que esperar hasta después de la tercera década de existencia para caminar de blanco al altar.

Eso en el mejor de los casos, y con tal perspectiva frente a sí, no le queda de otra más que maldecir.

 

_En algún punto de su noche, Tom y Bill acaban misteriosamente con otro grupo idéntico de hombres maduros que se han disfrazado de Elvis, y el intercambio les habría pasado desapercibido de no ser porque en lugar de doce ahora son veinte, y la sala de convenciones a la que han entrado se encuentra abarrotada de por los menos cien individuos más que personifican al Rey del Rock’n’Roll en su época más representativa._

_Bill se suelta riendo, y Tom da por finalizada esa etapa de sus aventuras. Con palabras suaves pero tirones firmes, logra sacar a su gemelo de ahí, y antes de dos minutos ya se encuentran en la calle, donde se respira un aire cálido y seco de finales de verano._

_Basta una mirada y los dos consienten en que por lo menos hasta el amanecer, la fiesta no se ha acabado._

_Por delante, Las Vegas lo ofrece todo, y no van a desperdiciar esa oportunidad._

 

Tras varias intentos por ser tradicional, esperar a que sea Tom quien lance la pregunta, Ria pierde la paciencia de golpe, y aprovechando que se encuentran solos él y ella en el automóvil, atrapados en el tráfico vespertino de un viernes en LA, se lanza sin más preámbulo.

—Creo que es tiempo de que formalicemos lo nuestro.

Tom gira el rostro, sin soltar el volante. —¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo tuyo conmigo, Tom. A lo _nuestro_ —recalca Ria la palabra—. ¿No te parece el paso lógico después de cinco años juntos?

El rostro de Tom no transluce ninguna expresión. —No lo sé —admite tras un largo silencio plagado de tensión—. Mamá y Gordon esperaron casi quince años, no veo cuál es la prisa.

—Ya, pero… ¿Es que no quieres casarte conmigo? —Cuestiona Ria de una vez por todas, y la pregunta obliga a Tom a fruncir el ceño y considerarlo.

La respuesta, es una que Ria no podrá superar jamás.

—Creo… —Tom se humedece los labios—. Creo… que no.

 

_Tres casinos después y por lo menos varios litros de alcohol más, Bill y Tom acaban frente a la más hermosa capilla que sus ojos hayan visto jamás._

_‘Hermosa’ como eufemismo de vulgar, como menos, porque sus paredes en rosa fucsia y vistas en blanco cremoso la hacen parecer un enorme pastel decorado con exceso de betún y apropiado sólo para el cumpleaños de una niña pequeña que se cree princesa._

_Sin embargo, Bill no se deja disuadir:_

_—Anda, quiero entrar._

_—¿A qué demonios? No._

_—No sé… Pero —articulando con gran dificultad, en gran parte a la borrachera que se cargaba, pero también al sueño y al cansancio de una juerga que estaba por culminar al amanecer, Bill forzó las restantes tres neuronas sobrias que le quedaban a trabajar— uhm, podría ser divertido._

_Tom bufó. —Vale, vale…_

 

—No eres tú, soy yo —esgrime Tom la excusa más patética y recurrida en situaciones como las que se encuentra.

Ria no da su brazo a torcer. —¿Eres tú, Tom Kaulitz, o es una de esas ocasiones especiales donde Bill se encuentra de por medio entre nuestra relación? Porque francamente-…

Tom la interrumpe golpeando el volante con un puño. —¿Podríamos dejar a Bill fuera de esto?

—¿ _Podríamos_? —Ironiza Ria—. Porque eres tú quien es incapaz de hacerlo.

—No metas a Bill en nuestros asuntos —dice Tom—. Tú querías una respuesta y ahí la tienes: No está en mis planes casarme. No hoy, no mañana, ni el mes que viene o el año entrante o… en cualquier otra fecha que sugieras. Un matrimonio contigo está totalmente fuera de mis opciones.

Sofocada la rabia, empiezan a correr las lágrimas. Una tras otra, en silencio. Ria se gira hacia la ventanilla, y su barbilla tiembla incontables veces.

No era así como lo había planeado.

 

_Y divertido fue._

_Aceptar ser testigos de una pareja de Ohio que se casaba en ese momento, dio pie a ser los padrinos de la siguiente, y a reconsiderar si la tercera boda debería ser la suya._

_—¿Qué dices, Tomi? —tienta Bill a su gemelo y hace amagos de guiñarle un ojo a pesar de la mala coordinación que lo aquejaba cuando se encontraba ebrio—._ If you like it then you should put a ring on it _—tararea a medias la canción de Beyonce que ha sonado en cada radio desde el año anterior._

_El juez en turno para esa jornada se encoge de hombros. —Es su decisión, y el juzgado de divorcios y anulaciones se encuentra dos calles a la derecha. Abre de lunes a viernes en horarios de oficina. No serán ni los primeros ni los últimos que acudan._

_Bastó que Bill le lanzara un beso en el aire a Tom para que éste se decidiera._

_—Qué demonios… ¡Hagámoslo!_

 

Hacía cuatro años de la última vez que habían bebido hasta casi vivir un coma etílico, pero Tom todavía recordaba con asombrosa facilidad el rostro sonriente de Bill cuando los habían pronunciado esposos y se habían besado frente al párroco y tres pares más de parejas que esperaban su turno para casarse.

El registro lo habían firmado con sus nombres reales, y a cambio recibido un documento legal y auténtico que desde entonces Bill había guardado escondido bajo llave entre sus objetos personales.

No que por ello su relación como gemelos hubiera cambiado de lo fraternal a lo romántico en lo absoluto, pero… Tom le había dado en broma a Bill una argolla, a cambio recibido otra, y en la fecha que se suponía celebraban su aniversario, era de regla salir a cenar y a divertirse, aunque no tanta _diversión_ como aquella noche de finales de verano.

Cada velada durante los últimos cuatro años había acabado con un casto beso en los labios, y según entendía él (y podría afirmar que por parte de Bill el sentimiento era idéntico), el amor que existía entre los dos iba más allá de lo que pudiera expresarse en palabras o por medios físicos, no que por ello tuvieran que llegar a las últimas consecuencias para demostrarlo.

Así fuera un documento sin validez legal, y con el poder para meterlos en un gran lío, Tom no se arrepentía (ni ahora ni nunca) de haber firmado en letras grandes y con pulso firme sobre el renglón puntuado. Y sin necesidad de comprobarlo, era consciente de que para Bill era lo mismo.

Más allá del simbolismo propio, ellos dos en verdad eran uno.

 

_—En la salud y en la enfermedad…_

_—… aunque te comas mi última rebanada de pizza._

_—… incluso si me llamas Diva por afán de enojarme._

_—… sin importar qué…_

_—… porque nadie más ocupará tu lugar…_

_—Lo que ha unido Dios que no lo separe el hombre. Amén._

 

Fue Bill y no Tom quien habló con Ria y le hizo entender que a veces el segundo lugar, cuando se pierde contra el indiscutible vencedor, es su propio primer puesto.

—Tom en verdad te ama, no hay dudas al respecto —dice Bill, la vista en su regazo, y jugueteando con el anillo que lleva en su dedo anular derecho. Una simple banda de oro que por dentro no lleva escrito nada, por la simple y sencilla razón de que no es necesario, mas hasta el silencio tiene su significado—. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—La separación de nuestros padres lo afectó mucho —miente a medias con delicadeza, para no herir más a quien sólo cometió el error de enamorarse de quien no le corresponderá al cien por ciento—. No es por ti, sino por lo que hemos vivido…

—Ustedes —musita Ria. «Siempre _ustedes,_ en plural», agrega para sí.

—Nosotros, sí —asiente Bill—. Como debe de ser.

—Oh, entiendo… —Afirma Ria, por compromiso.

«No, pero ese es tu problema, no el mío, y aunque te sorprenda, tampoco el de Tom», piensa Bill, viendo a través de sus intenciones. Adivina él, que ella fantasea con romper esquemas y convencer a Tom de cambiar de parecer, sin imaginar en lo más mínimo, que juega a lanzar una moneda en la que las dos caras son iguales, a la caza de que salga una tercera que no existe.

Sólo no va a ocurrir, pero dependerá de ella aceptarlo o sufrir en el proceso.

 

A mediodía, al día siguiente, Tom observa a Bill servirse una taza de café y sentarse frente a él en la mesa de la cocina. En su dedo sigue el anillo, y Tom lo reconoce porque en su propia mano lleva uno que le viene a juego en todo detalle.

—¿Le dijiste?

—Ajá.

—¿Y lo entendió?

—Noup.

—¿Al menos se resignó?

Bill bebe un sorbo de su café antes de enunciar su veredicto. —Más le vale…

Tom chasquea la lengua. —Ni hablar… ¿Quieres salir a comer? Sé de un sitio nuevo que te va a encantar.

—Adelante. Tomaré una ducha y estaré listo en ¿treinta minutos?

—Haz que sean veinte —pide Tom.

Igual que si se tratase de un interruptor, una vez que la amenaza desaparece, retoman su rutina de siempre.

Almas gemelas.

También esposo y esposo, pero como ellos mismos prefieren definirlo: Compañeros de vida.

Y después, quién sabe. Espíritus compañeros. A nivel atómico, elementos que en su búsqueda por la estabilidad compartirán ocho electrones.

En el aquí y en el ahora, su única convicción es ser uno con el otro, y ese es su voto de amor.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
